


Cream and Sugar?

by apollorisen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Lon'qu - Freeform, M/M, gaius - Freeform, plot? i dont know her, ridiculously self-indulgent, there might be more chapters? I don't know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollorisen/pseuds/apollorisen
Summary: Gaius works at a Starbucks and Lon'qu is a student who is a regular there. Gaius is really gay.





	Cream and Sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, someone has to write the self-indulgent, sort of bad coffee shop AU, and maybe that person has to be me.

Gaius hadn’t the slightest clue what differentiated a latte from a mocha from a macchiato (and frankly, he was still on the fence about whether or not any of those were actual words). He had no idea what a frappucino was, and the only experience he’d ever had with coffee was spooning heaps of instant espresso powder straight into his mouth during exam weeks.

 

All of these traits culminated into the absolute worst candidate for a coffee shop barista, yet here he was.

 

Honestly, Gaius wasn’t much of a “worker”. Ideally, he would be at home right now wreaking havoc on a box of Captain Crunch (straight out of the box, of course; he constantly asserted that milk altered the delicate flavor profile of the sweetened corn cereal). But after seeing the bills for his textbooks, he figured a job at the campus coffeehouse wouldn’t be the worst way to survive this capitalist hellscape.

 

Besides, it gave him the perfect opportunity to engage in the pastime of all great thinkers: people watching. College campuses sported people of all backgrounds and social groups, for better or for worse. Gaius had served a plethora of “interesting” customers just in the last week, including (but, unfortunately, not limited to):

 

  * A man who ordered a drink that came out to $53 (that Gaius discreetly spit directly into),
  * A woman who asked him multiple times for the “strawberry cotton candy frappuccino,” a drink that she aggressively reminded him was “right here, on the Starbucks secret menu” which Gaius had never seen before in his life,
  * A man who asked them if they offered soy milk, and when he was assured that they did, began a rant on the forced “feminization of men” by the government by way of soy products, and
  * A woman who told Gaius that he was _just like_ her brother immediately before asking him for his number.



Thus were the trials and tribulations of our poor, downtrodden hero.

 

Gaius often asked himself, upon waking up at 5 a.m. for the morning shifts, if this was really worth it. He could always, he told himself as he munched on S’mores Pop-Tarts, live in the forest where he would never have to serve a Pumpkin Spice latte ever again.

 

But alas, man is swayed easily by money (and the free brownies that can be snuck before anyone else arrives for their shifts), and Gaius found himself unlocking the door at 6 a.m. sharp. It usually took about a half-hour before anyone came in, which was fortunate since Gaius wasn’t awake enough to form complete sentences quite yet. He propped his elbows up on the counter, deciding to rest his eyes for a minute or two. After going through the effort of unlocking the door and getting behind the counter, he really did deserve it, after all.

 

_ “Ahem,”  _ A man cleared his throat.

 

Gaius shot up, inhaling sharply and subsequently coughing hysterically.

 

“Hey,” he eventually managed.

 

“A black coffee,” the other man snapped. He was tall, with unkempt brown hair and large bags under his eyes. He had warm, brown eyes, and fuck, Gaius was gay.

 

“Sure thing, sugar, but you’ll have to be a bit more polite about it,” Gaius gave the man his best smile, leaning closer to him.

 

The man visibly flinched back, grimacing.

 

Five seconds of complete silence passed.

 

“How much is the coffee,” brown-haired man muttered.

 

“Two bucks. But it’s on the house if you give me your number, darling,” Gaius winked, drumming his fingers on the counter.

 

The other man slapped two dollar bills onto the counter. Gaius sighed as loudly and as dramatically as possible.

 

“Can I at least get your name? Like, I actually do need that for your coffee order, babe.” He uncapped his Sharpie and gazed expectantly at the other, who looked visibly uncomfortable. Gaius smiled even wider.

 

The man mumbled something under his breath.

 

“What was that?” Gaius asked, twirling the marker between his fingers.

 

“Lon’qu,” the brunet was looking awfully adorable now, face flushed and foot tapping nervously. Gaius was enjoying this far too much. Until it hit him that he had  _ no fucking idea  _ how to spell that, and while as a barista Gaius was no stranger to horribly butchering names, he had to leave at least a  _ vaguely  _ good impression. 

 

“How do you spell that, if ya don’t mind?” He tried

 

Lon’qu said nothing, but did intensify his pseudo-glare. So that was… something, at least.

 

“Alright, doll. I’ll do my best…” Gaius scribbled something unintelligible onto the cup, hoping to mask his blunder. There was definitely an “L” in there, he thought, and maybe a “K”? Once he was satisfied, he filled up the cup and presented it to the other man with a bow and a flourish.

 

“M’lady,” he grinned.

 

Lon’qu took the cup (pointedly avoiding touching Gaius’ hand in any way, shape, or form), turned on his heel, and walked straight out of the building. Gaius was still laughing his ass off when his coworker Sully walked in.

 

“Christ, Gaius, cut that shit out. It’s not even seven o’clock,” she muttered, more than likely hungover. “Who was that guy who just left? He seemed awfully pissed. What did you do to the poor kid?”

 

Gaius shrugged. Maybe his job would get a bit more interesting from here on out.


End file.
